


Dad?

by laelreenia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/laelreenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John thinks he's found his Dad, but has he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a friend who though it would be a good idea to torture me with feels.

John looked around, it felt weird, they were all together. He grinned, Karkat had been so annoyed that John thought he was cute instead of intimidating. But something was missing, John squinted his eyes at a figure in the distance, was that... it couldn't be, was it? “Dad?”

John felt his eyes begin to fill with tears as he picked up his feet and began running towards his father. 

Reaching him he threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

The man, cleared his throat, “Excuse me, young man, do I know you?”

John pulled away, brow furrowed, looking at the man in front of him. His thoughts were racing. This wasn't his father? But he looks just like him! How could it not be him?! “Dad, don't you recognize me?” John asked nervously, “It's me, John... Your son.”

The man shook his head, “I'm sorry, I don't have a son. I have a daughter.”


End file.
